<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl Who Disappeared by DarkSideEmissary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672376">The Girl Who Disappeared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary'>DarkSideEmissary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the oldest and strongest emotion (my fearsona AUs) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Being Lost, Depression, Gen, Start Of Darkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a girl who went for a walk and never came back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the oldest and strongest emotion (my fearsona AUs) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl Who Disappeared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a girl who went for a walk and never came back.</p><p>Her life, especially school, was busy and overwhelming, so in self-defence she began to prune her feelings as best she could. It was difficult at first, but she kept practising and eventually the numbness felt so natural and right and correct that she could barely remember how it felt to let herself really care.</p><p>One winter day she got lost treading a path she had walked for almost her entire life. She did not notice at first as the fog swirled around her and the cold sank into her bones. And then she realised that she was Alone, more Alone than she had ever been before.</p><p>She panicked. She cried. It was the first time that she had properly felt her emotions in many months and now it was so much more overwhelming than it had ever been before.</p><p>She could hardly see for the tears but what did it matter when everything was white white white? She crumpled to the ground and lay there for what felt like she knew not how long. Time seemed a meaningless concept in this place.</p><p>At some point she started to speak to the fog. “Please, please. I’ll do anything,” she said, over and over again.</p><p>The fog did not answer. The fog did not care.</p><p>The girl became quiet. What point in talking if there was no one to listen? If she could not even be sure that she was really real instead of naught but a stranger’s dream?</p><p>Sometimes she would look down at herself, her body, and she would see only fog. <em>I might only be the fog,</em> she thought, <em>dreaming that I was ever something else.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dreaming that I was…</em>
</p><p>She stopped the thought there, for she did not quite remember anymore what or who she was supposed to be.</p><p>By the time she found her way out of the fog (was released?) all she could feel was hunger writhing and clawing viciously inside her. She thought it might be the fog her home that was so hungry, rather than herself per se, but what difference was there, really?</p><p>She was the fog was home was her and she knew what to do.</p><p>Once upon a time there was a ghost, or something very like a ghost, that stepped into and out of the world at will. She was a red-haired woman, pallid and ethereal and dressed in white, and it was said that if you saw her it meant that you would soon disappear.</p><p>And she lived (for a given value of “lived”) Alone ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>